


Love, Family & Drama

by GreenGreyEyedGirl



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Drama, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Kidnapping, Marriage, Missing, Missing Persons, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGreyEyedGirl/pseuds/GreenGreyEyedGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Declan and Charity return from their honeymoon, Declan is distraught to learn that his sister Megan is missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Family & Drama

**The taxi pulled up outside the mansion that was Home Farm and out came Declan and his wife Charity, having returned from the honeymoon in Barcelona. After the drama of losing his child, Declan knew it was now the time to get back to work as well as hopefully trying for a baby again. Someday.**

**The young taxi driver brought out their luggage before climbing back into the vehicle. Declan payed the man for the ride, along with a generous tip.**

**"There you go, mate. Keep the change.'' The young man**  
 **took the generous amount of money with a smile.**

**''Thank you very much, Sir.'' He said, before driving off and left the couple to enjoy the view of the house. Declan placed an arm around Charity.**

**"Well, here we are. Home sweet home. Feels good to be back, don't it?'' He asked proudly.**

**"It sure does, babe. Just hope we don't get anymore grief from your so-called sister.'' Charity signed deeply.**  
 **Declan looked at her. ''Well, don't worry. If Megan does give us any trouble, me and Noah'll teach her a lesson. She won't know what hit her."**

**Charity smiled at him. "Thanks, babe." She leaned toward him to leave a small peck on his lips and pulled back to look at his fa**

**"So what should we do now?" She asked. Declan took a glimpse of the house before turning his eyes back to Charity.**

**"Well, I thought we could leave the luggage till later, and, well, have a tour of the new building. See where it's leads us to."**

**Charity grinned, obviously reading the same page. "I like the way you think, Mr Macey."**

 

 


End file.
